


Final Moments

by Stuckyshipschips



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: All good things must come to an end, Avengers Assemble #10, Avengers Assemble Vol. 1 (2012), Avengers Compound, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Best Friends, Bucky Barnes & Sam Wilson Friendship, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Childhood Friends, Family, Friendship, Goodbyes, Happy Ending, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Quote: I'm with you 'til the end of the line, Sad, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson Friendship, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, mention of Peggy Carter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23630044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuckyshipschips/pseuds/Stuckyshipschips
Summary: Set Post-EndgameAfter returning the stones to their rightful time, Steve returns to the present as an old man. Finally living the life he always wanted, Steve returns to the present to bid his farewells. Knowing the world would be in good hands when he leaves, it's up to Bucky Barnes and Sam Wilson to carry on his legacy. What will the future hold?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Kudos: 7





	Final Moments

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this around a year ago and never ended up posting it, I don't know why, probably because it made me cry xD  
> I'm not an amazing writer and this is the first time I've really posted something online. Well, something I am proud of.  
> Anyways  
> I'm open to your opinions/views. Hope you enjoy my one-shot!

‘You ready for this Steve?’ Sam asked. Steve looked over at Bucky and smiled, he nodded as he walked into the middle of the time machine switching to his quantum suit, he muttered to himself ‘I’m coming for you Peggy’  
Sam entered the times from where each stone was from, looking back up at Steve he said ‘for us, you’ll be gone five seconds, for you take your time’ Steve smiled and took one last glance at everyone before leaving. Placing the stones back in their right places he finished his last mission, his time had come to hang up the shield. Purposely missing the exit to normal time- he went back to the 50s

Peggy was sitting on the front porch reading the latest news with her cup of tea on the table. Seeing a flash of light in the corner of her eye, she picked up her gun and held it up ready to shoot if she needed to. Steve turned around and smiled, Peggy’s mouth opened slightly and tears started to stream down her face. The sudden shock turned into happiness.  
Steve walked closer to Peggy as she was running into his arms once again.  
‘You’re back?’  
‘Well I couldn’t leave my best girl’  
Steve wiped away Peggy’s tears one by one, looking her in the eyes once again.  
‘now where’s that dance you promised?’ Peggy laughed and lured him inside, turning on the radio to their favourite song. They held hands and moved closer. Stepping side to side. Steve tried to not step Peggy’s feet.  
‘Don’t worry Steve’ Peggy whispered into his ear. Steve chuckled and leaned back looking into her eyes once again. 

Many years went by for Steve, however, it was only second's for the others. Steve came back and sat on the wooden bench looking over the lake. He had his shield in a brown leather bag next to his feet.  
Bucky walked over to him and put his hand on his shoulder, smiling slightly he asked ‘how was she?’  
Steve smirked and explained ‘she’s good, said she missed you, Buck’  
Bucky laughed as he was looking over the horizon  
‘I had to do it, Tony always told me to go back and live my life, I did just that’  
‘it was the right thing to do’  
Sam walked over and stood next to Bucky adjusting to the new, but frail, old Steve.  
‘What now?’ he asked.  
Steve opened his shield bag and got out his shield  
‘I don’t need this anymore’ he handed it over to Sam. ‘how does it feel?’  
‘like it’s not mine, like it’s someone else’s’  
After examining the shield, he looked back up at Steve. ‘I can’t imagine a world without Captain America in it’  
Steve shook his head slowly and looked over to Bucky ‘you have him, the one person who was by my side no matter what, as long as you stick with him, I’ll still be around’  
Bucky looked over at him one last time before Steve stood up and said his farewells.

‘Don’t do anything stupid while I’m gone’ Steve laughed and pulled Buck in for a hug  
‘How can I, you’re taking all the stupid with you’ Bucky retorted ‘I’m really going to miss you punk’  
Steve patted his best friend's back ‘I will still be here jerk…even if it isn’t in person’ A smile formed on Bucky’s face as they slowly pulled away.  
Steve got into his car, winding down the window to take one last look at his friends, he saluted and said his final goodbye. He drives around what is left of the Avengers compound, memories streamed into his mind like a tsunami hitting a city. He drives past Sam and Bucky for the final time and out of the compound.  
As soon as the car turned the corner it was the last time anyone saw or heard from the Captain. It was the last time Bucky saw his best friend.

Months turned into years, Sam and Bucky carried on Steves legacy, eventually retiring, they went their separate ways. Bucky formed a family of his own, happily marrying the love of his life whom he met not long after Steves departure. He had children of his own, naming his eldest: Steven Grant Barnes in memory of his best friend. Not a day passes by where he doesn't think of him, where he doesn't tell his children the endless tales of their friendship.  
Sam went on to rejoin the United States Department of Veterans Affairs, helping those suffering, regain their light. Helping himself, move on from the life he once lived.  
Lives were lost, lives were spared, but most importantly lives were never forgotten.  
Avengers Assemble


End file.
